


M Squared Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my M Squared one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up Next to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over and their arms smacks Person A in the face. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

When Mike opened his eyes, the sun was just beginning to rise above the trees. The clock on the bedside table read that it was nearly 8 AM.

Next to him, Matt still slept soundly. His bare, muscled back faced Mike and Mike took a moment to appreciate the sight.

Mike had always been curious about guys, but never found himself interested in a certain guy enough to try anything. Until Matt.

When he realized he was interested in Matt, he suddenly couldn't stop thinking about him. About the possibilities. No matter where he was or what girl was clinging to his arm, he couldn't get Matt off his mind.

The more he thought about him, and spent time with him and their friends, the more his feelings for him grew.

And now he was actually waking up next to him. It was like a dream come--

_Smack!_

At that moment, Matt had chosen to roll over in his sleep, his arm swinging and smacking Mike in the face.

Pain mingled with irritation.

_I take it back._

Mike grabbed the pillow from beneath his head and hit Matt's sleeping face with it.

Matt jerked awake. "What...?"

Mike hit him again.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

" _That's_ for smacking me in the face!"

"What are you--agh!" Mike swung the pillow again and Matt rolled away to dodge it--

\--and went right over the edge of the bed.

Mike peered over the side of the bed as Matt rubbed the back of his head and winced. "What the fuck was all that for, Mike?"

Mike threw his arms up. "I was being all sweet and cute, thinking about how awesome it is to wake up next to you and _you hit me in the face_."

Matt yawned. "I did?"

Mike crossed his arms and pouted dramatically. "Yes. And it hurt."

"Aww," Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sat up, leaning close to Mike's face. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Mike blushed, caught completely off-guard. "Uh..."

Matt grabbed the sides of Mike's face and kissed it all over--his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks. Then be pressed a soft, teasing kiss to his lips before releasing him. "Better?"

Mike shrugged lightly and stuttered, "Well, uh, yeah. That, that works."

"Good." Matt nodded, then grabbed the pillow sitting behind Mike and hit him on the back of the head with it.

Mike glared. "What the hell?"

Matt smirked. "Payback. I hit you once, you hit me twice. Now we're even."

"No," Mike grabbed another pillow. "Now this means war."

Matt raised his eyebrows, then smirked again. "Alright, Munroe. Bring it on."


	2. Mug Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A has an intense craving to eat something sweet, but there isn’t any candy left in the house. Person B attempts to bake them a mug cake to satisfy their sweet tooth…only to have it explode all over the microwave. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“Damn it.” Matt practically slammed the cabinet door in frustration, just as Mike walked into the kitchen.

He raised his eyebrows. “What’s wrong, Matty?”

“I’m really craving sweets right now, but we’re out of candy.” Matt ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I can go out and get you some–”

Matt waved him off. “No, no. It’s fine. No big deal.”

Mike shrugged. Then his face lit up as an idea struck him. “Hold on. I have an idea.”

“Oh no,” Matt’s face paled. “Mike, really, it’s not–”

“I got this,” Mike walked toward the cabinets and grabbed a large coffee mug. “Don’t even worry about it.”

“I’m worrying about it. I’m very worried about it.” Matt watched his boyfriend uneasily as he began gathering ingredients.

“Shh, babe, I got this.” Mike assured him.

“I don’t think you do.”

“ _I got this._ Now shut up.”

Matt fell silent, pursing his lips in concern as he watched Mike throw the ingredients together, silently wondering if Mike truly knew what he was doing. As he worked, Mike alternated between humming and whistling.

“Please don’t set anything on fire.”

Mike scoffed. “Please, Matt, I wouldn’t do that.” He paused, then added, “Again.”

He stuck the mug in the microwave and set the timer, then turned towards Matt with a smug expression. “Just wait. In a few minutes, you’re going to have a wonderfully sweet, chocolatey–”

The sound of a small, muffled explosion startled them both. They turned to the microwave to see that the mug cake had exploded, making a huge, chocolatey mess.

Mike stared at the disaster, looking somewhat crestfallen. “My cake!” He grabbed his chest dramatically and fell to his knees. “I put all my heart, all of my soul–”

“You’re cleaning that up.”

Mike jumped to his feet. “What?”

Matt crossed his arms and smirked. “Your cake, your mess. _Mikey._ ”

“But… I mean… It was for you, so…”

Matt’s glare stopped him and he sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll clean it up.” He turned to the microwave and scowled at it. “Maybe you had a right to be worried.”

Matt snorted in agreement.

Mike sighed and gave Matt the look of a sad puppy. “I’m sorry I ruined your cake.”

Matt shook his head, smiling, and wrapped his arms around Mike, kissing his forehead. “I appreciate the gesture.”

Mike smiled back at him.

“But you’re still cleaning it up.”


	3. Mike's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine A & B living together in a small apartment/house. Their families don’t know about their relationship so they just pretend to be “roommates”. One day B’s sibling shows up because they are broke/homeless/divorced and asks if they can stay for a while, but ends up staying for a long time with no intentions of wanting to leave. What does your OTP do to get some time alone again? (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

When Mike opened the door, the last person he expected to be standing on the porch was his sister, older than him by a couple of years or so. “Veronica! What are you doing here?”

His sister smiled a bit sadly. “Mikey! I’m really sorry to barge in on your life like this, but I really need a place to stay.” Her brown eyes began to fill with tears. “Phil just dumped me and kicked me out; I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Mike silently wondered why she couldn’t just go to their parents or a friend’s house or something, but he didn’t say so aloud. Instead, he plastered on a smile and stepped aside to let her in. “Come on in. What are brothers for, right?”

Veronica threw her arms around her brother in a tight hug. “Oh, thank you so much, Mikey! I swear it’s only temporary.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Matt walked into the living room just then and raised his eyebrows at the two as they pulled away from their sibling embrace. He cleared his throat. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Oh, Matt, this my sister, Veronica. Veronica, this is my b–”

“Your roommate! Right, I remember him. Hi.” Veronica flashed a grin in Matt’s direction, who smiled back and waved awkwardly.

Mike stood there confused for a moment before he remembered that his and Matt’s families didn’t know about their relationship yet. “Right, my…roommate.” Him and Matt exchanged a slightly amused glance. “Anyway, Matt, Veronica’s going to be staying with us for awhile; is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Totally fine.”

Veronica’s face brightened. “Thank you! I promise it’s just for a little while. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.”

* * *

It had been nearly 3 months since Veronica moved in, and she showed no signs of leaving any time soon. Anytime Mike brought the subject up, Veronica answered that she was still looking for a new place, but then went on to complain about how difficult that was to do when she also has to work and deal with finalizing her divorce.

Mike didn’t want to argue with her, and he couldn’t kick his own sister out, but every time he nagged her about looking for a new place, she promised she would, apologized for staying so long, then proceeded to do nothing.

Matt and Mike had almost gotten caught trying to be alone, twice. It was almost impossible to keep their relationship hidden with her in their home. Matt didn’t want to ask Mike to kick out his own sister, but he had to admit that he was getting _very_ frustrated and the lack of time they spent together was putting a strain on their relationship.

One night, after Veronica had gone to bed, the two boys stood in their kitchen, in the middle of a little argument. “Why can’t we just tell our families we’re together? It would be easier.” Matt was saying.

“Because I’m not ready to tell them yet!” Mike replied. Both were whispering loudly; they didn’t want to raise their voices any higher and risk waking Veronica up. “Look, she’ll be out of here soon and then–”

Matt interrupted him. “That’s what you said three months ago.”

Mike sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. “Matt–”

“What are you two still doing up? It’s almost eleven.” Veronica yawned and walked into the kitchen, immediately heading for the fridge.

Matt crosses his arms over his chest and glared at her back. When she turned around, he faked a smile. “Oh, nothing. I was just going to bed. Good night.” Matt walked out of the room, bumping shoulders with Mike on his way out.

Veronica unscrewed the cap on her water bottle and gave Mike a look. “What was that about?”

Mike sighed. “Nothing… How’s that search for a new place going?”

“Right, about that… I just haven’t had a lot of time recently, Mikey. Between work and the divorce…you understand, don’t you?” She gave him the puppy-dog eyes his whole family was famous for.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and reluctantly nodded. “Right. I understand. Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to…”

Veronica kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Mikey. You’re the best little brother ever.”

* * *

“Please, man, it’s just one night. Matt and I really need some alone time.”

On the other end of the phone line, Josh sighed. “I can’t go on a date with your sister, man, that’s weird.”

For the past five minutes, Mike had been trying to convince Josh to go on a date with his sister so he and could Matt could be alone for awhile. It was almost impossible to find time to be together with her around and both were feeling the strain it was causing.

“Come on, man,” Mike begged. “I’d do it for you.”

Mike waited as Josh hesitated, not speaking for a few seconds. Finally, he said, “Fine. But you owe me.”

* * *

A knock on the front door sounded and Veronica raced out from the bathroom. “How do I look?” She asked her brother as she turned in a small circle.

Getting Veronica to agree to the date was easy; ever since she had first met Josh about a year earlier, she had liked him. She had tried to get Mike to set them up before, but Mike vehemently refused for the same reason Josh did: it was too weird. Then she had moved on, met Phil, and married him almost immediately, much to her family’s disapproval.

It was no surprise to Mike, really, that they were getting divorced less than a year after the wedding; they got married too fast.

When Mike told Veronica that Josh had heard of her divorce and wanted to take her on a date, Veronica was ecstatic and immediately agreed to go. Now Josh was knocking on the front door and Veronica was asking her brother’s opinion on her outfit.

Mike didn’t like it–the dress was too tight, too short, too low-cut. It was too _sexy_. “Well, if Josh looks at you, I’m going to gouge his eyes out.”

Veronica scoffed and slapped his arm. “Mikey, be nice.” The knocking grew a bit impatient, so Veronica hurried over and opened the door, greeting Josh with a wide smile. “Joshie! It’s good to see you.”

Josh’s mouth twitched at the nickname, but he remained polite. “You too, Veronica. You look beautiful.” He handed her a bouquet. “These are for you.”

“Oh, thank you; they’re beautiful!” She took the flowers and held them to her face, sniffing the petals. “They smell so lovely, too.” She turned and handed the bouquet to her brother. “Put those in a vase for me, will you?” Then she turned back to Josh eagerly. “Shall we go?”

“Sure.” Veronica walked past him and Josh turned his head to Mike and glared, mouthing, “You owe me _big_.” Then walked after her.

Mike closed the door behind them with a sigh of relief. “Thank god.” He tossed the bouquet on his sister’s bed–“She can put those damn things in a vase herself.”–and immediately went to work setting things up.

* * *

When Matt walked in the house, a bit late coming home from work, it was dark. The only light was coming from the dining room, where Mike had set up a romantic dinner for them, using some candles for lighting.

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Mike? What’s going on?”

Mike handed Matt a flower he stole from his sister’s bouquet, grinning. “You’re just in time for our date.”

“Date? But what about–”

Mike waved off his concern. “She’s out with Josh.”

Matt raised both eyebrows this time, wanting to ask more about that, but not wanting to waste the time they had. He smiled. “So, what’s for dinner?”

* * *

The two had spent a wonderful evening together; they had their romantic dinner and talked about their relationship, discussing the possibility of finally telling their families, and then retired to their bedroom. They had built up so much frustration since Veronica had moved in and were just _aching_ to get it over with.

When Veronica came home, the two were asleep, cuddled close together in bed. Mike woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut; he slipped into his jeans and a T-shirt and walked out to see what the commotion was about.

As it turns out, while on her date with Josh, Sam had found out and almost kicked the shit out of her. Josh had had to pull Sam aside and explain that it wasn’t a real date, although it didn’t make her any happier that her boyfriend didn’t bother to tell her first. Josh apologized and kissed her while Veronica watched with a scowl on her face. She demanded Josh drive her home and the whole way back, an awkward silence permeated the air in the car. He tried to apologize to her, but she wouldn’t hear of it; she got out of the car, slammed the door, and then stomped up the driveway to the house, where she then vented about her night to her brother, who almost fell back asleep listening to her.

The next morning, she announced to her brother that she had finally found a place and was moving out as soon as possible.

Needless to say, on the night she finally left for good, the celebration sex was probably the best the boys had ever had.


	4. Sleeping Next to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B being the cuddly kind when asleep and Person A being the kind that unconsciously kicks you off the bed. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

After a long and exhausting day, Matt and Mike settled into bed for the night, both of them falling asleep rather quickly. Mike had his arms wrapped around Matt and was snuggled close against him, smiling absently in his sleep, dreaming peacefully.

Matt grunted a bit in his sleep and shifted his position; he pulled up his legs and pressed his feet against Mike's stomach, then pushed.

Mike rolled off the bed and hit the floor, the impact waking him up. He shot to a sitting position in a confused panic. "What? Where? Why?" He groaned, feeling a pain in his left side, the side he landed on. "Who…?" He turned his head and peered over the edge of the bed at Matt, who still slept soundly, snoring like a bear.

Mike's eye twitched. He sat up on his knees, grabbed his pillow from the bed, and hit Matt in the head with it.

Matt jerked awake. "What…?"

Mike hit him again.

"What the...? Mike! This shit again, really?"

Mike attempted to hit him again, but Matt grabbed the pillow and snatched it out of his hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

"First, you smack me in the face and now you kick me off the bed! I gotta ask, Matt, do you hate me? Is this your way of breaking up with me: physical violence?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic."

"What else could it be?"

"I can't control what I do in my sleep, Mike." Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes. This whole thing was already giving him a headache.

"Excuses, excuses."

_"Mike."_

"Don't take that warning tone with me, Mister. I'm in the right."

"Oh, really? That so?"

"Uh, _yeah_! I'm the one getting hit here!"

"Alright, fine. Fine. I apologize. What can I do to make it up to you?" _Anything to make him shut up and go back to bed._

Mike thought about it. "Kiss me."

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Mike on the lips. When they pulled away, Mike grinned cheekily. "It's a start."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "A start?"

Mike chuckled. "Trust me, you're not getting off _that_ easy."

Matt laughed. "Fine. Fair enough."

As Mike started to climb back into bed, Matt glanced at the pillow he still held before hitting Mike in the side of the head with it.

Mike glared at him. "Ah! Man! What the hell was that for?"

Matt smirked. "Payback. Again. I kicked you off the bed once and you hit me twice with a pillow."

"Don't you remember how our last pillow war ended? I won! Do you really want to suffer another loss?"

"Win? You didn't win! You turned it into sex; that's not a win."

Mike winked. "Sounds like a win to me."

Matt just smiled, shook his head, then hit Mike with the pillow again.

Mike nodded. "Alright, fine." He grabbed another pillow nearby. "But you do know it's just gonna end in sex again?"

Matt fluffed his pillow. "I know."


End file.
